Theodoreladdin Part 26 - Prince Ali (Reprise)
Cast * The Peddler - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks:Chip Tracy) * Jafar - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Gazeem - Himself * Iago - Himself * The Cave of Wonders - Himself * Aladdin - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Razoul - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Razoul's Guards - Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Woman at the Window - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Abu - Himself * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Gadget Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Seren/Sailor Moon, Amy/Sailor Moon and Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Necklace Man and Woman - Themselves * Fat Ungly Lady - Zoycite (Sailor Moon) * Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Achmed - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sultan - Grandpa (Chipmunk Easter) * Rajah - Himself * Princess Jasmine - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Omar (Melon Seller) - Trusty (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Pot Seller - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Nut Seller - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Necklace Seller - Barkot (Anatasia) * Fish Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - PJ (Goof Troop) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Farouk (Apple Seller) - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Old Man Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) * Magic Carpet - Himself * Magic Lamp - Itself * Genie - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Laddie Dog Genie - Rover Dangerfield * Rabbit Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty and Her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Himself * Horse Abu - Himself * Duck Abu - Himself * Ostrich Abu - Himself * Turle Abu - Himself * Car Abu - Himself * Elephant Abu - Himself * Prince Ali Abawa - Himself * Old Man Genie - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Little Boy Genie - Jungle Boy (Johnny Bravo) * Fat Man Genie - Tiger (An American Tail) * 75 Golden - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Thimselves * Leopard Genie - Simba (The Lion King) * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * 95 white Persian Monkeys - Themselves * 60 Elepahnts - Hathi and eleahants (The Jungle Book 1967) * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Band - Thimselves * Forty Fakirs - Thimselves * Cooks and Bakkers - Thimselves * Birds that Warble on key - Thimselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Super Spy Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Teacher Genie - Gruffi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Table Lamp Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Bee Genie - Himself * Summarine Genie - Himself * One of Flamingos - Himself * Gigantic Genie - Dr.Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rajah as Cub - Himself Transcript: * Uncle Harry: Oh, princess--(lifts her chin with his staff)--there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to * Prince Ali: Uncle Harry! Get your hands off her! (Uncle Harry Zaps Prince Ali Carpet file away) * Uncle Harry:Prince Ali, yes it is he, But not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips With reality (Prince Ali brings the two of them closer in the air.) Yes, meet a blast from your past Whose lies were too good to last Say hello to your precious Prince Ali! (Uncle Harry Zaps Prince Ali back to Theodore Seville) * Iago:or should we say Theodore! * Eleanor Miller:Ali * Theodore Seville:Eleanor I Tried to tell you * Uncle Harry:So Ali turns out to be merely (Turns Abu back to monkey) Theodore Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me His personality flaws Give me adequate cause (Slaps Him)To send him packing on a one-way trip So his prospects take a terminal dip His assets frozen, the venue chosen Is the ends of the earth, whoopee! So long, * Iago:Good bye, see ya * Uncle Harry:Ex-Prince Ali! (Uncle Harry has zapped Chipmunk back to normal. He sends the two of them into a tall pillar, then launches it like a rocket, but not before Carpet can get in.and Laughing with Victory) Category:400Movies Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts